


Cornered

by Blood And Bites (godrics_quill22)



Series: The Bamon Diaries [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/Blood%20And%20Bites
Summary: With Claus wrecking havoc, they have a lot to do and talk about... and sometimes, not in secret.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Series: The Bamon Diaries [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205863
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	Cornered

They were supposed to go out of town. That was the plan and even though Bonnie had agreed to that plan under what can be called a type of duress, she was still fully aboard that train. A weekend away with Damon. Just the two of them... no sneaking around, no secrets and no one they know. Which means they can be as affectionate with each other as they wanted to be. The whole week, Bonnie had spent her free time imagining what it would be like to take a stroll with Damon, to hold hands, go on a picnic... have a conversation with Damon... She looked forward to the moments they would spend outdoors as much as she looked forward to the one they would spend indoors.

She hadn't asked him where they would be going but she trusted - oh yes she trusted - that it was going to be a very serene place. For all his faults and moments of immaturity, it is undeniable that Damon has been around for a long time which added an element of mystery and maturity to his persona. Just the thought of it made her giddy with excitement.

But honestly, she should have known. There was no guarantee that that was going to happen and just the mere fact that she was heading to the library on a Friday night was proof of that.

The weekend promised to be a busy one. What with the originals in town and Elena's life in danger. She was the one who had called Damon to cancel on their plans for the weekend and the vampire had not been happy about the current turn of events - needless to say. His arguments had been a little petty to begin with but after the conversation had ended, they both seemed to have agreed that they were staying the weekend and going nowhere. _Literally _.__

__She wasn't selfish enough to leave Elena to herself while in danger so she can have a weekend getaway with her lover. What kind of best friend does that?  
Definitely not her. _ _

__Damon was already in the library when she got there. Her first instinct was to be sure he was okay but considering how actively he was trying not to look at her, she figured he still wasn't happy about their weekend being interrupted. Once, she caught Stefan looking at her and for a while, he seemed worried before jerking his chin in Damon's direction as if to inquire what was wrong with him._ _

__It was odd, yes. Because why would Stefan be asking her, Bonnie, whom everyone knew - she thinks - doesn't like Damon much... Unless... Her eyes popped wide open and judging by the shrug Stefan gave in response to that, she was sure she got her answer. _Damon told Stefan about her?_ For thirty minutes straight, Bonnie's mind went haywire as she tried to figure out how a conversation like that had happened. Did she leave something of hers at the Salvatore boarding house? Tried as she did, she couldn't figure that one out. she was sure she had been careful in that regard._ _

__They hadn't been affectionate in public... anywhere. Not just with their friends. A part of making sure none of their friends found out about them, was making sure no one in town found out about them so they hadn't been sneaky._ _

__Which left only one option. Damon had told Stefan about her._ _

___But why? ____ _

____She couldn't, for the life of her, think about any reason why he would do that... Well, that wasn't true. She could think of one reason, but that reason seemed too far-fetched and really, she would much rather not dwell on that._ _ _ _

____"Bonnie, are you listening to us?" She heard Damon's voice, faint, break through her reverie. Slowly, her eyes focused on her surroundings, noticing their curious eyes on her. Caroline looked close to panic and Elena wore a freakishly similar look. Stefan seemed to have resigned himself to aloofness and Damon... Damon was amused. She cursed him internally and visibly shook her head to clear it, trying to catch up with what they had been discussing so far. To be blatantly honest, none of the books in the library provided any information on the Original family and the one person who could, was nowhere to be found. Well, they had texted Alaric but he had yet to respond to them. She sighed, nodding her head as she thought of alternate ways to save their collective asses._ _ _ _

____She joined the conversation long enough to hear the Salvatores agree to sign over their house to Elena to keep her safe. She didn't have time to feel jealous because truthfully, she didn't. Somehow, she felt very settled within herself on Damon's stance. And somehow, it starts to form in her head, how she was going to help. It was very obvious to her it all has to rest within her. Her magic. The Salvatores had their speed and strength and she had power. And power of a hundred dead witches. Slowly, at a point, she excused herself from the group. She needed some air. If this was something she was going to do, she had to decide if she was going to tell Damon about it and brace herself for whatever his response might be and for some reason, the thought of that conversation happening was suffocating her in a dramatic way._ _ _ _

____"Enjoying the view?" Damon's soft voice sounded from behind her._ _ _ _

____Bonnie didn't know how long she had been standing on the balcony just looking over at the town. At some point, everything had blended together to form one aesthetic view... and she was barely seeing anything, or thinking anything really. "Surprisingly, yeah..." She responded quietly and smiled when she felt him stand close behind her, engulfing her with his warmth._ _ _ _

____"You're sure it's the view you're enjoying? You seem out of it, Bon..." Damon asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head._ _ _ _

____"Maybe." She turned around in his arms so she could hug him, her arms going around his midsection and burying her face into his chest. She took whiffs of his scent before retreating and calmly settling her cheek on his chest instead. "I'm just overwhelmed at everything that's going on now I guess."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah me too." Damon agreed, unable to hide the smile on his face. She reminded him of a cat, affectionate, clingy and almost purring and although it surprised him that she was being publicly affectionate, he quite liked it._ _ _ _

____"You're handling it well." She mumbled, voice muffled softly._ _ _ _

____"You think?" He scoffed, hands wrapping around her and moving slowly up and down her back. "I was promised a weekend away." he chipped in, and continued in a light tone when she merely chuckled at his words. "mid orgasm. You know what they say is true... people will say the strangest things and agree to everything during sex."_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry... You know I was also looking forward to that too." She was serious about that, but the humor had not run out of her voice so it still sounded like she was mocking him. She lifted her face, resting her chin on his chest so he could look in her face she had meant that. After a while Damon seemed convinced of that much at least._ _ _ _

____"Now I want to see who this Klaus person is and ask him why he thinks it's okay to cockblock me." He chose the lighter tone. It was always better to make fun of the grave stuff than to approach it gravely._ _ _ _

____"Can you be serious for more than five minutes?" Bonnie asked, not really berating him._ _ _ _

____"We'll be a boring pair if I was serious. You're serious enough for the two of us." He leaned down to press another kiss to her forehead. "Now you mind telling me what's going on?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't think you and Stefan can hold up against Klaus." Bonnie whispered._ _ _ _

____"I think some part of us knows that." Damon responded honestly. The one thing with them, after the months they've spent going back and forth, was the honesty with which they dealt with their issues._ _ _ _

____"But you're going to try anyway, knowing he might kill you." She said. It wasn't a question._ _ _ _

____"Yes." He confirmed._ _ _ _

____"For Elena." She added._ _ _ _

____"For Elena." He agreed again. He knew the real problem was about to start when Bonnie moved out of his arms. He was sure this was not an issue of jealousy. He knew that much, which concerned him even more._ _ _ _

____"So you can understand what I'm going to say next then..." She says, playing with her fingers._ _ _ _

____"Try." He encouraged._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to channel the power of the dead witches. Elijah believed that he couldn't kill Klaus but if he got a witch to channel the power of the 100 dead witches, it's possible." She says as calmly as she could._ _ _ _

____"So you want to tell me that you can kill him." Damon repeated slowly and was about to get excited when events from the last month came crawling back to him in an eerily chronological manner. "What about your headaches and passing out and nosebleeds?"_ _ _ _

____"Damon..." bad response, she realized when his frown deepened._ _ _ _

____"What about those? It wasn't so long ago that you were passing out from a simple locator spell, Bonnie."_ _ _ _

____"It wasn't just the locator spell. I told you i had to get a teleported message to her." She was in full defense mode now, and she hated that the serene mood of moments ago was lost... possibly forever._ _ _ _

____"That does not diminish my point." Damon insisted._ _ _ _

____"Damon, you know Klaus might kill you and-" she tried a different approach only to be cut off again._ _ _ _

____"Still not diminishing my point."_ _ _ _

____"Elena is my best friend!" She exclaimed, firmly, this time determined not to be cut off. She was going to make her point. "You have known her for what, about 4 to 6 months and you think it's okay for you to stand there and _confidently_ tell me you're going to do something as stupid as facing an Original Vampire for her and expect me to say kudos but you can't accept that I've known her all my life and I know if the roles were reversed and she had the power and the chance that I have now, she would do the same for me?"_ _ _ _

____"Try and understand where I'm coming from, goddammit!" He had come down a notch but he was still nowhere near in agreement with her._ _ _ _

____"And try to understand me too." She says, then seeing that he wasn't about to understand and give her a clap of approval, she added firmly. "I'm going to do this, Damon... I'm not exactly asking for your permission."_ _ _ _

____He stood there for a while, the silence between them charged with stubbornness as he watched the set of her jaw. She was not changing her mind on this, that much was clear... Painfully clear. "So that's what you were anguished about." He says, somehow seeking confirmation still._ _ _ _

____"I was afraid this would happen." She muttered, hating this._ _ _ _

____"I've upset you." Damon hated the truth, and hated more about the fact that he couldn't genuinely apologize to her._ _ _ _

____"It's not you..." She whispered, then changed her mind. What was the point of lying? "Okay maybe you're like half responsible but the entire situation is upsetting to me."_ _ _ _

____"Come here." He reached out and pulled her to himself, hugging her._ _ _ _

____"I thought you were mad at me." Her muffled voice made it's way up to him._ _ _ _

____"I am." Damon confirmed. "I also happen to be a grownup, Bonnie... I can comfort you and be mad at you at the same time."_ _ _ _

____"Should it be something you boast of?" She felt the stress of the moment start to dissipate and wrapped her arms back around him. Later, much later, she'll find a way to thank him for being able to do this for her in this particular moment but for now, she just accepted the comfort that he offered._ _ _ _

____"I'm not boasting. I'm just pointing out the truth." He says, his usual nonchalant tone back, backed by his next words. "I know it's probably bad timing but you up for some angry sex?"_ _ _ _

____"You're crazy." And yet she couldn't help laughing._ _ _ _

____"Hey. A guy can hope." He says shamelessly, shrugging even though she didn't see him. "Stay..." he added after a while when they stood there in silence, holding each other._ _ _ _

____"Well, Elena is staying in your house so... we'll just have a sleepover with Caroline." Bonnie mumbled, lifting her face up to rest her chin on his chest again._ _ _ _

____"In other words, you're not getting some Damon..." The vampire pouted down at her._ _ _ _

____"Do you really-" because she had to make sure._ _ _ _

____"No." He says quickly then paused. "I'm just pulling your legs." And then he added. "For the record, it's always a yes with me... and with you, it's always a yes but I know when the circumstances are not enabling."_ _ _ _

____Inside, Caroline had a look that blended perfectly the feeling of disgust and shock. She hadn't meant to, but she had heard the interaction between Bonnie and Damon and really, there was no way she was misunderstanding anything. What she heard was clear enough. Bonnie was sleeping with Damon Salvatore! Mouth agape, she turned to the other Salvatore in the room and judging from the look on his face, he knew!! He knew and he said nothing!!_ _ _ _

____She was right about to blurt how inappropriate it was for this to be happening but the look on Stefan's face stopped her. She made a mental note to corner Bonnie and ask her what the hell she was doing with Damon Salvatore after all the evil he has done. Oh she was going to have a talking down with Bonnie._ _ _ _

____\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____Bonnie for some reason, still chose to hang out with Jeremy Gilbert, which didn't really bother him. In fact, he found that he quite liked that. Everyone else around her seemed to be either all about themselves or all about Elena and no one was looking out for her. Per her own confession several weeks ago, the Gilbert boy liked her, which shamefully, put his mind at ease. If he was all about her, and she was all about him, there was no reason whatsoever for him to be anxious about anything.  
Of course they had not really made up after the disagreement they had about what she intended to do but they seemed to have agreed to disagree on this one. It didn't stop him from being angry about her stubbornness and when he heard Jeremy talking about the possibility that she would die after harnessing all that power, it had taken everything in him not to throw a fit but now, watching Jeremy throw a fit on his behalf -or at least that's how he chose to interpret that pout on the boy's face- he found he was calm enough to approach her without literally dragging her all the way across town and away from this entire craze. Slowly, he made his way across the room filled with grinding teenagers, hoping to calm himself down before he got to the pair._ _ _ _

____"May I?" Damon says when he got to where the pair had been dancing. Their reactions were almost funny. Jeremy looked at him as to say thank you since he seemed quite fed up with her stubbornness and Bonnie looked at Jeremy as if to plead with him not to leave but Jeremy was practically out of the room before Bonnie could express her frustration and disappointment._ _ _ _

____It was disconcerting, Bonnie decided after a few moments of silence between them. She was absolutely certain he had heard her and Jeremy talking in the parking lot earlier that evening and admitted that she had been afraid of her reaction. In typical Damon Salvatore fashion, she expected that he would call this entire thing off but he was being surprisingly accepting. Which was all the more reason why she heard herself mumbling guiltily. "You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?"_ _ _ _

____"Is it true?" Damon asked, still trying to maintain some level of sanity and decorum about the entire situation._ _ _ _

____"Yes." She responded, because what was the point of denying it at this point?_ _ _ _

____He swallowed audibly and wished she wasn't looking up at him with such clear, determined eyes. "The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?" He asked calmly, sounding calmer than he felt. When she simply nodded to his question, he found himself nodding too before he asked. "So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what."_ _ _ _

____"No matter what." She confirmed. She didn't know what was going on with him or why he was interrogating her about this when he so obviously was not okay with this._ _ _ _

____Damon nodded again. "With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?"_ _ _ _

____For the first time since they had started to disagree with her plan on attack, Bonnie actually laughed... which was saying a lot about Damon considering how grim her future felt to her. "Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." she teased as she was swirled around and his masculine arms caught her easily._ _ _ _

____"We wouldn't want that." He replied easily, already coming up with alternatives to making sure Bonnie Bennet survives the night. He figured, if he was the big bad, the evil brother, the bane they all had to be wary of, he better be the one to kill Bonnie when it came down to it... probably with too many simultaneous orgasms till her body bursts into flames but not tonight... definitely not tonight and not when she was looking at him with those eyes filled with fear she was trying so hard to mask. He'd be damned if the last thing he remembered was the look in her eyes at this very moment._ _ _ _

____"What are they up to?" Elena asked Jeremy when he joined her at the bar, confused to see how easily Bonnie seemed to be relating to Damon. She wondered if she had missed something... wondered if she had been too engrossed in her own life to have missed something so.... obvious and yet so vague._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____oo00oo_ _ _ _

____And later that night, after she had spoken to Damon, she was sure, more than ever, that she had missed something._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in updates... I have not been well for a long time now and it has not been easy to write anything.  
> I hope to get back into writing more actively now that I'm feeling much better and I hope you like this update too.  
> Also, I have to go back and rewatch the series since this particular series is moving chronologically with the events in the show so... fingers crossed I'll have an update once every week.
> 
> Happy new year!!


End file.
